<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine, his, ours by Titanicsimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108192">Mine, his, ours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanicsimp/pseuds/Titanicsimp'>Titanicsimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanicsimp/pseuds/Titanicsimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke asks you to join him during a meeting with Porco and Reiner, but you never imagined he did so to tease you in front of them. </p>
<p>Female!reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Porco Galliard/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine, his, ours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tumblr @titanicsimp<br/>Will probably edit this later to fit ao3 layout better</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Warriors meetings were usually a private affair, reserved only for its members, but you had just been invited.</p>
<p>It had surprised you when Zeke told you he would like you to come along with him to the meeting later that day. You had been going out with him for over half a year, and you had never been to one. You of course had accepted, excited to get closer to the others.</p>
<p>The building was almost completely cleared up when you arrived. You didn’t think anything odd of it, it was quite late after all. The Warriors had a busy schedule so late-night meetings had happened once or twice before if you recalled correctly.</p>
<p>Zeke gives you a smile as you approach, greeting you excitedly. “There you are. Come on, the others are already waiting.” He tells you and throws an arm over your shoulder.</p>
<p>You glance around the empty hallways curiously as he leads you to the meeting room. It’s all pretty plain and clean, you aren’t sure what else you expected.</p>
<p>When you and Zeke stand outside of the door, you stop him from opening it.</p>
<p>“Anything I should know before we enter?” You ask him nervously, glancing up at him.</p>
<p>His hand on your shoulder squeezes you reassuringly. “Remember to relax.”</p>
<p>You nod and enter the meeting room with Zeke. Reiner and Porco are indeed already waiting, sitting on the couch that’s on the left of the big oak table in the middle.</p>
<p>You give them a bright smile and wave. “Hello guys.”</p>
<p>They both greet you back. You notice that even though they are acting nonchalantly like usual, their eyes seem to drift over you eagerly. No way, you think to yourself, you are mistaking.</p>
<p>Zeke pulls out a chair for you on the right side of the table and you happily sit down. He takes a seat next to you, giving you a tiny smile before he turns his attention to the rest of the Warriors.</p>
<p>You suddenly realize that you are missing someone. “Uhm, is Pieck not coming?”</p>
<p>Porco leans his arm over the backrest of the couch. “Nope. She’s not feeling well or something.”</p>
<p>You nod your head. Even they get sick now and then you suppose.</p>
<p>Silence falls over the room before Zeke clears his throat. “So, what’s on the agenda today?”</p>
<p>“Whether we should let Braun be eaten already.” Porco says, a grin on his face.</p>
<p>Reiner shakes his head, crossing his arms. “Shut up, Galliard.”</p>
<p>He looks at you. “We are discussing defense.”</p>
<p>You give Reiner a appreciative smile. Fuck though, you don’t know shit about that.</p>
<p>As the three of them start going over defense tactics and possible adjustments, you start feeling lost. You fiddle with your hands in your lap, grateful that Porco and Reiner can’t see your nerves.</p>
<p>Zeke puts a hand over yours, and you glance at him. He’s continuing their talk, but his fingers stroke over yours. He must have noticed that you were nervous.</p>
<p>You relax under your boyfriend’s touch, and you lean back a bit in your chair. When your fingers stop fiddling he moves his hand away from yours and instead lays it on your thigh.</p>
<p>You swallow as Zeke softly squeezes and strokes over your thigh through your skirt.</p>
<p>Reiner and Porco start arguing about something, and Zeke grabs the opportunity to lean over and whisper in your ear. “I wonder what you’re wearing underneath this.”</p>
<p>His hand slides up your thigh and strokes over your panties. You clench your legs together and give him a shocked look. The others are right there!</p>
<p>Zeke’s smirk speaks volumes. He’s more than aware that they are present.</p>
<p>Your face heats up as his fingers continue to stroke up and down your mount, teasing you to open your legs for him.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, but too curious not to, you spread your legs slightly. Zeke pushes up your skirt till he can reach your panties. Two of his fingers slide over your clothed sex, and you jump slightly in surprise of how far he is actually going.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Your attention is drawn back to Reiner and Porco, who seized their arguing and are looking directly at you.</p>
<p>“Yes! Sorry, I’m just a bit tired I suppose.” You lie.</p>
<p>As their eyes glide over you in an assessing manner, your heart beats rapidly in your chest. It feels so dirty to have them look at you right now, especially as Zeke takes it a step further and sticks his hand into your panties.</p>
<p>You grind your teeth together, doing your best to tuck away any expressions or noises that will give you away.</p>
<p>“So, what’s your conclusion?” Zeke asks, forcing the others back to the subject as his fingers seek out the wetness he just created.</p>
<p>You sigh in relief as both Reiner and Porco lay down a conclusion, which still conflicts with each other. They’ll be busy a bit more, which you’ll need.</p>
<p>Zeke glances at you from the corner of his eye, a smirk on his face as his fingers find your entrance, and after stroking over it a few times, he enters you. Your hands grip onto the edges of your seat as his fingers stretch you out.</p>
<p>You feel embarrassed but at the same time thrilled about doing this so publicly. His fingers move in and out of you slowly and he draws his fingertips exactly against the spots he knows you like.</p>
<p>Reiner gives up and settles, bringing his and Porco’s argument to an end. Your walls clench around Zeke’s fingers when both look at you again. You avoid making eye contact. Gods, it’s so embarrassing to admit, but you’re scared you may cum if you do.</p>
<p>You had found Reiner and Porco attractive since the first time you had met the Warriors, so their gazes definitely have you heated.</p>
<p>Zeke’s fingers speed up and you grab onto his arm in response. He’s going too fast, doing too much, you won’t be able to keep quiet if he goes on.</p>
<p>You squeeze his arm tightly, but he pays it no attention. He chats on like nothings going on, the only thing betraying him the bulge in his pants that only you can see.</p>
<p>A soft moan slips from your lips when he starts curling his fingers inside of you, right against the spot that always has you cumming. You quickly cough to cover it up, but as you catch a glimpse of Reiner’s and Porco’s faces, you realize you might be busted.</p>
<p>You glance desperately at Zeke and tug at his sleeve. You are so close to cumming, he really needs to stop.</p>
<p>“Uhh Z-zeke? Sorry to interrupt but I forgot something at home, it’s pretty important.” You say and do your best to keep your voice steady.</p>
<p>It didn’t sound convincing at all, and Zeke shrugs it off. “I’m sure it’s fine, the meeting’s almost over.”</p>
<p>You bite the inside of your cheek, his fingers still moving inside you without remorse. Fuck, fuck, fuck.</p>
<p>Focus, you tell yourself. You have to focus on not cumming.</p>
<p>When you glance around the room, your gaze accidentally meets Reiner’s. There’s a clear flush around his nose and cheeks, and the dark look of lust in his eyes confirms that he knows what you are doing. Seeing him like that pushes you over the edge, and you gasp as you cum around Zeke’s fingers.</p>
<p>You grab and claw at Zeke’s sleeve, still trying to cover your actions but tiny moans pathetically spill from your lips.</p>
<p>When realizing that you were still looking at Reiner while you came, you quickly avert your eyes to the floor. Your body feels like it’s on fire, a potent mix of embarrassment and lust setting it ablaze.</p>
<p>Even as you hear them say your name, you don’t dare look up. How can you face Reiner and Porco after this?!</p>
<p>Zeke’s hand leaves your panties and he grabs your face with the other. He takes in your flustered expression with a smile.</p>
<p>You can’t believe your eyes when he leisurely licks off his fingers, groaning at the taste of you.</p>
<p>You glance at the others in absolute shock, finding them both with lust-stricken smiles themselves.</p>
<p>“You did good, baby.” Zeke tells you and presses a quick kiss to your lips.</p>
<p>“I-I don’t understand.” You tell Zeke and then turn to the other two. “I’m really sorry, I don’t- I never- I-“. You have no clue how you can correct this.</p>
<p>Porco chuckles at your embarrassed rambling. “You really should’ve told her beforehand, Yeager.”</p>
<p>You look at Zeke again, who gives him a casual shrug. “It’s more fun this way.”</p>
<p>Zeke cups your face again. “They knew they were getting a little show, that’s why they came.”</p>
<p>Your eyes widen in shock as you process what he just said. Reiner and Porco came so they could watch… you? Your fantasies are coming true in a way you never thought they would.</p>
<p>“And quite a show it was.” Porco says and Zeke let’s go of your face so you can look at him. Porco’s palming his erection through his pants eagerly, his eyes never leaving your form.</p>
<p>You can barely believe this is happening.</p>
<p>Zeke strokes over your arm lovingly. “Why don’t you get undressed?”</p>
<p>His gaze shows he’s sure of what he’s asking, prompting you to go along with it. Though the situation has you rattling with nerves, you want to do this, and who knows if you would ever get a chance like this again.</p>
<p>You stand up and stand next to the table, your front in full display to Reiner and Porco while your backside is visible for Zeke.</p>
<p>You slowly undress, taking off your shoes, your sweater and skirt. Embarrassment creeps up your skin as you feel exposed before them, but Reiner and Porco embolden you with their entranced gazes.</p>
<p>Porco takes his cock into his hand when you take off your underwear, stroking it faster the more skin you reveal.</p>
<p>When you are completely naked, you glance at Zeke. He waves his hand, urging you to move towards Porco with a casual smile.</p>
<p>You go over to Porco, who grabs you and pulls you onto his lap, showing you a toothy smile. A mewl leaves your mouth as he places your back against his chest and spreads your legs, sliding his cock through your wetness.</p>
<p>Across the table, Zeke lights a cigarette, watching the scene unfold as he leans back.</p>
<p>“You know, I couldn’t believe it when he offered to share, but I’m glad he did.” Porco pants into your ear, his cock poking at your entrance. “I’ve wanted to know what you feel like for way too long.”</p>
<p>His arms hook themselves under your knees, assuring that you are on full display for Zeke to see as he slides his length into your cunt. You moan loudly when he bottoms out inside of you, your walls eagerly sucking him in.</p>
<p>Porco bites your neck softly when he starts fucking up into you, sucking and nibbling at the skin till you are sure he has left a mark. Zeke watches you with a small grin and you feel a shiver run over your body at the dirtiness of it all.</p>
<p>After Porco has been thrusting into you for a bit, Reiner speaks up. “Bend her towards me.”</p>
<p>Porco groans but does it nonetheless, letting go of your legs so he can position you on all fours, facing Reiner instead. You moan when Porco reenters you, his hands finding your waist and grabbing it harshly as Reiner strokes your cheek.</p>
<p>Reiner’s face is still flushed with lust, and as he presses his cock against your lips you happily open up for him. You moan around his cock, taking it as deep as you can without choking as Porco continues fucking you, causing your body to rock forward.</p>
<p>Reiner groans your name, his hands finding your hair and pulling it lightly as you suck his cock. The head soon starts hitting the back of your throat as Porco’s hard thrusts cause you to fall forward onto Reiner over and over again.</p>
<p>Your scream is silenced on Reiner’s cock when you cum again. It feels foreign but amazing to cum around Porco, but he pulls out almost immediately when you do. You realize why when you feel his hot seed spurt onto your ass and back.</p>
<p>Zeke laughs and Reiner pulls you off of his cock with a pop. He slides his cock over your lips and cheeks messily before backing off.</p>
<p>“Almost forgot the number one rule there, Galliard.” Zeke says and tsks at him disappointingly.</p>
<p>Porco groans and runs a hand through his hair. “I didn’t expect her to cum, shit.”</p>
<p>You can hear how ragged his breathing is and you can’t help but feel proud that you took him by surprise.</p>
<p>“What’s the number one rule?” You ask when you find your voice.</p>
<p>Reiner lifts you up and drags you onto his lap, once again making you face Zeke. Your eyes roll back when Reiner slides his thick cock into you, but unlike Porco he doesn’t move.</p>
<p>Zeke eyes sparkle with lust and amusement as he speaks. “They can’t cum inside your cunt. I’m a generous man but that I won’t share in.”</p>
<p>You smile through your strained panting. You’re glad that Zeke is possessive of you in that way.</p>
<p>Reiner shifts slightly, causing his cock to drag against your walls. You bite your lip and he groans behind you, his hands finding your breasts.</p>
<p>Porco and Zeke start shedding their clothing as Reiner keeps you on his cock, playing with your breasts. You cry out his name when he tugs at your nipples and you feel his cock twitch inside of you in response.</p>
<p>Reiner pants your name heavily into your ear. “I heard you and Zeke, night in night out, and it made me wonder how one little girl could draw so much noise from him.”</p>
<p>He rolls your nipples between his fingers, making you cry out excitedly.</p>
<p>“Now I know how.”</p>
<p>You try to move on his cock, eager for more, but Reiner keeps you still.</p>
<p>Zeke leans against the table in front of you, stroking his cock with a grin on his face while he watches you. You already look like a wreck, and the main event hasn’t even started.</p>
<p>He calls out your name, causing you to look slightly more focused. “Don’t you think it’s unfair to keep one of us waiting the whole time?”</p>
<p>Pushing away from the table, he walks over to you. You moan loudly as he presses down on your shoulder, pressing you down harder onto Reiner’s length.</p>
<p>“I’m confident my little slut can please us better, can’t she?”</p>
<p>You nod your head desperately. Fuck, you are so sensitive after cumming twice already and you would do anything to get off again.</p>
<p>“Good girl.” Zeke says, lifting his hand from your shoulder and giving your forehead a quick peck.</p>
<p>He motions at Porco and Reiner to get up. You whine in protest when Reiner lifts you and slides his cock out of you, making you stand up with him.</p>
<p>Zeke lays down onto the couch, giving you a smirk before he pulls you onto him by your hand. You straddle him eagerly, grateful for the lush couch this room has.</p>
<p>Your eyes squeeze shut and your mouth opens in an O when Zeke slides his cock into your slick cunt, your arousal coating part of your ass and thighs already from all the activity, making his entrance easy.</p>
<p>His hands find your ass, and your eyes open in shock when he spreads your cheeks. Are they going to?..</p>
<p>“Ssshhh.” He reassures you. “Breath in and relax, just like we’ve done before.”</p>
<p>Reiner settles behind you, having coated his cock in a generous amount of lube to make it go as smoothly as possible. You suck in a breath when you feel him position his cock at your tight hole and you grab onto Zeke’s shoulder in preparation.</p>
<p>Curses fall from Reiner’s mouth as he pushes into your ass, slowly spreading you out on his length. Your nails dig into Zeke’s shoulders till Reiner has completely bottomed out and you take a deep breath.</p>
<p>You feel so full, both of theirs cock stuffed inside you and sandwiched between their bodies. You let out a shaky moan, both of them biting back groans as well.</p>
<p>Reiner kisses the back of your neck comfortingly as he holds still inside of you. Zeke on the other hand, drags his cock almost completely out of you before slamming back in with an impatient look on his face.</p>
<p>You scream out in pleasure and squeeze hard around both of their cocks.</p>
<p>“Fuck, that’s what I like to see.” Zeke says as you shake slightly on top of him.</p>
<p>He’s such a bastard, but he knows exactly what you like.</p>
<p>Encouraged by Zeke, Reiner thrusts into your ass experimentally. When you moan out and his cock slides in and out with ease, he starts thrusting harder, matching his pace with Zeke’s.</p>
<p>Your mind is growing more and more fogged, so much pleasure coursing through you all at once. When Porco grabs you by your hair and forces your head to the side, you look up at him with watery eyes.</p>
<p>Porco chuckles and slides his cock against your lips, smearing your combined juices from before over them. You mewl and open your mouth for him obediently.</p>
<p>Knowing that you can’t focus on moving it yourself while getting fucked in both holes, he holds your head still and starts thrusting in and out of your mouth. “Fuck you look so hot.”</p>
<p>Zeke and Reiner continue to thrust into you, their paces starting to differ as each starts rutting away in pleasure. Your desire for all three of them is so high that you don’t protest in the slightest even as Porco starts fucking your throat roughly, his pelvis bumping against your nose with every thrust.</p>
<p>Reiner sputters out incoherent words as his hips slam harder against your ass, his cock twitching wildly inside of you. He’s close, and to ensure his friend feels you squeeze around him one more time, Zeke brings one hand down to your clit.</p>
<p>You want to move away from Zeke’s fingers, all of it becoming too much, but you have nowhere to back off to. When you thrash you only pierce yourself further onto one of their cocks.</p>
<p>“Fuck! Ah- God- Wait!” You try to say, but Porco’s cock muffles you. If you cum now you feel that you won’t stop till they pull out.</p>
<p>Nobody hears your pleas, and soon Zeke’s fingers reach their goal. You scream out around Porco’s cock as your holes clench wildly around the ones inside of you.</p>
<p>With a last stutter and a cry of your name, Reiner cums in your ass. You tremble from your own orgasm as he continues fucking his load into you.</p>
<p>“Shit, you’re still cumming huh?” Zeke says teasingly as he thrusts up into your cunt.</p>
<p>You wouldn’t be able to say anything even if Porco’s cock wasn’t down your throat. You moan and cry out with abandon and he groans at the vibrations it creates on his cock. His hand in your hair tightens as he reaches his own end.</p>
<p>Just as Zeke halts his thrusting and cums, Porco does as well. You swallow down the robes of cum Porco shoots down your throat while Zeke stuffs your cunt with his.</p>
<p>When Porco pulls out, cum drips from your mouth, making an even worse mess.</p>
<p>Zeke and Reiner continue lazily fucking their seed into you, but your body is too exhausted to keep up anymore. Your cunt throbs from cumming so much and you don’t even care about the cum that’s on your face.</p>
<p>Reiner catches you just in time when you fall forward, your arms giving out.</p>
<p>“I think she’s done for today.” He says with a chuckle.</p>
<p>For today? You want to question whether this is a regular thing now, but your throat is too sore from screaming and sucking.</p>
<p>Reiner holds you against him as he lifts you off of his and Zeke’s cocks. Cum flows out freely from your holes, leaving a mess behind on the couch.</p>
<p>Zeke scoots over and Reiner lays you down on the couch, half on top of Zeke. You cuddle into his form, so warm and comforting. Your eyelids feel heavy as you pant out your excitement.</p>
<p>Zeke strokes your hair off of your forehead. “At least tell them thank you.” He tells you smugly.</p>
<p>You glance at Porco and Reiner, both looking at you with desire in their eyes. You would feel flushed if you weren’t heated as hell already. “T-thank you.”</p>
<p>Porco grins. “No thank you, but next time I’m getting-” Reiner puts up his hand to silence him.</p>
<p>“Don’t say anything about a next time.”</p>
<p>Reiner smiles. “Zeke likes for it to be a surprise after all.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>